Days of OUR Lives, Mwa ha ha!
by ryu-chan the dragon of dreams
Summary: Language and YAOI LATER! WAHOO! Will a trip to the bathhouse end up in disaster? Follow the three pairs of lovebirds and find out!!


~ryu: Hello peoples! Yes, it's me. Yay. I'm working with my dear ol' pal,  
Kitsune4147: our 1st joint fic, wahaa!!  
Kitsune4147: That's right, we're gonna make a totally awesome comic (well,  
story) that you will ALL LOVE!! (insert sadistic voice here)  
~ryu: um. yeah, whatever. Bear with us peeps, it's like. 11:30 at night-  
Kitsune4147: . Did you almost write "in the morning"?! God. you must be  
tired.  
~ryu: . Shut up, I'm workin' on that. Well, our DEAR friend shini-  
Kitsune4147: -- And we use the term loosely!  
~ryu: -- Riiiiiiight - couldn't be here atm, so we're doing this own our  
own. Yippee (twirls finger un-enthusiastically)  
Kitsune4147: And don't forget to write reviews. But be kind, damn it!  
~ryu: That's right, NO FLAMES YOU LOUSY BASTARDS!! . mwa ha ha ha!  
Kitsune4147: Mwa ha ha ha!  
Disclaimer: We do not own FF VII, VIII, or IX, OR GW OR YYH OR (Jesus this  
list goes on.) IY. We're just simply. "borrowing" them, mweh heh heh, to  
turn them into our little sex toys. Well. maybe not, but since they WILL be  
paired up. yes. They're our sex toys. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!! . we need  
psychiatric help. Now.  
(small note: this "story" isn't even a real story. it's all just a bunch of  
pointless, humorous crap that we threw together. Beware. We have just eaten  
an equivalent to 6 pounds of blueberries. Ryushinuki has a stomach-ache,  
and Kitsune4147 says "be afraid." Ryu-chan couldn't agree more. You have  
been warned.)  
WARNING: CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI AND HEAVY YAOI SCENES!! (ryushinuki: no lemons  
though, sorry! Kitsune4147: Let's face it. We're freaks for this crap.) DO  
NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY SEXUAL RELATIONS/SCENES!! GO READ  
SOMETHING ELSE, YOU NINNIES!!  
  
Days of OUR Lives: A Trip to the Hot Springs! . hee hee hee! 1/?  
  
(The girls and their guys had decided to leave the big city for a relaxing  
trip to the local Hot Springs. Little did they know that there they would  
find old friends. "friends". and totally screwed up situations. IE, like  
our brains. Let's find out!)  
Kurama (of whom is a Florist): I hope my plants will be OK while I'm gone.  
there will be no one there to water them!  
Kitsune: It's OK Kurama, the shop has times. They'll get water, don't worry  
about.  
Ryushinuki: Do me a favor. Please do.  
Kurama (chewing on fingernails): I know, but what if something goes wrong,  
and when I get back the whole place is flooded. I can't stand it! I must go  
back! (preceeds to dive out the window)  
Kitsune (grabs his shirt collar): Jeez, who do you love more, me or your  
frickin' plants?  
Kurama: At the moment, the plants (although it pains me to say it.)  
Kitsune: WHAT?! YOU BASTARD! (pulls out a machete and starts chasing him  
around)  
Ryushinuki: . How can they do that when we're driving a 4-runner suburban?  
Cloud (snuggling closer to his honey): Beats me.  
Kitsune: Hey, suburbans are roomy!  
(Suddenly a smacking noise can be heard as Shini and Vincent's faces emerge  
from the trunk, gasping for air.)  
Cloud: Oh, so you finally came up for air, didja?  
Vincent: That's right, and NOW WE'RE GOIN' BACK DOWN!! MWA HA HA HA HA!  
Shini: OOOOO, Vincent! I love it when you get possessive! (Vincent  
practically swallows her whole as they disappear from sight again, and the  
smacking sound continues.)  
Cloud: 0_o You know, I think we need to do that when we get there.  
Ryushinuki: Yeah Cloud, well, that's a given. Now kindly remover your hand  
from my lower extremities, will ya? I'm trying to drive!  
Cloud: (pouts thoroughly, but obeys)  
(Behind them, things have seemed to quiet down, but only because Kurama has  
pulled out the BELOVED ROSEWHIP (!!) and tied Kitsune from head to foot,  
only the part of her head above her nose visible)  
Kurama: WELL!? DO YOU STILL THINK PLANTS ARE HARMLESS NOW?! HUH?! DO YOU?!  
Kitsune: (mumbles something)  
(Kurama decides to let the whip loosen a little so that Kitsune can say  
what she needs to say)  
Kitsune: I hope all your plants die. I swear the place WILL overflow with  
water!  
(Kurama let's out an audible "EEEP!" as he falls to the floor, white as a  
sheet)  
Kitsune: (looks down) . Oh great. Someone give me a hand here? (she is  
answered by frenching sounds from the truck and the backs of a cuddling  
pair of lovebirds from the front) . thanks a lot guys. You're  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY something.  
(Suddenly, Yohko takes over)  
Yohko: They're really great, aren't they? Butcha know, you've got me! Mwa  
ha ha!  
Kitsune: Yeah, great, fine. Now let me out.  
Yohko (meepishly): Yes, master. (unbinds her)  
Ryushinuki: We're here, we're here!  
Kitsune: FINALLY! Get the hell out here, I'm tired of the car! (leaps out,  
falls over, stands up again, and Yohko inside)  
Everyone: .......0_o........  
Cloud: Sheesh, s'matter with her?  
Ryushinuki: Dunno. HEY YOU GUYS! Would you kindly stop slobbering all over  
my BRAND NEW CAR?!?  
Shini: Wow, I think I set a new world record on how long I can hold my  
breath!  
Ryushinuki: Ew. That's just. ew. Ew. Cloud, we're leaving!  
Vincent (squeezing Shini): I'm so proud of you! (Shini beams)  
Cloud: Ugh. Please, lead the way. I can't take this anymore.  
(Ryushinuki drags him away from the parking lot, and into the bathhouse for  
a little. "relaxation." Hint, hint, Nudge, Nudge, WINK, WINK?! . I'm sure  
you get the idea.)  
  
Next time: Will Vincent and Shini actually get a room? Who is the owner of  
the bathhouse? Will Ryu-chan's car EVER be dry again?! . And what about  
KURAMA'S FLOWERS?! Dun dun dun! All this and more, next chappie! Review, it  
saves lives.  
~ryu: . no, that was not a threat. Flame for it, and you WILL pay.  
Kitsune4147: But be kind!  
~ryu: . You've already said that, dink.  
Kitsune4147: I know, but I really want them to be kind, you bink.  
~ryu: . WHAT THE FUCK IS "BINK" YOU CRAZY NINNIE!??!!  
Kitsune4147: What, you can call me a dink but I can't call you a dink?  
~ryu. Bink isn't a word.  
Kitsune4147: Well now I've made it one. DEAL with it!  
~ryu: ARGH! The shit I put up with.  
Kitsune4147: The shit YOU put up with!? MY GOD!  
~ryu: . bitchwhore.  
Kitsune4147: (gasp) . I think I'm going to weep!  
Next next time: Will these two ever stop bickering? Will they pull out each  
other's hair before that happens? Will one end up with fewer limbs? Find  
out on the next great episode of "Days of OUR Lives."  
. Mwa ha ha. 


End file.
